


May I Have This Dance?

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: At a party Yao is stood up by his date, but luckily for him there is a certain blonde American who would like to take him to the dance floor.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	May I Have This Dance?

Yao watches as everyone dances gracefully and beautifully on the dance floor without a care in the world. 'Must be nice' Yao thought to himself as he drinks a glass of wine for the fifth time that night, he was supposed to be having a great time just like everyone else but at the last minute his date stood him up and went to someone else instead. He hears footsteps approaching him but doesn't pay it anymind until the person clears their throat to get his attention. "Excuses me, but may I have this dance?" Asked the stranger who has a strong American accent. Yao looks up at the mysterious person to find the most handsome man he has ever seen. "Y-yes, you may" Yao studders out as the blond takes him back to the dance floor and guides him into a slow dance. 'I realize I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, my names Alfred and you are?" "Yao, my name is Yao" "Well, Yao what's the reason you were standing in a corner all by yourself?" Alfred gives him a warm smile. "I was supposed to be here with my date enjoying the night likeeveryone else, but he never showed up." Yao gives him a small smile. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I gotten stood up by my date tonight as well." Alfred confesse as the two continue to glide on the dance floor. Yao was shocked by his confessing, why would anyone not want to be dancing or having fun with such a beautiful and amazing man. "I'm sorry to hear that, whoever stood you up is missing out on such a wonderful night with an incredible man." Alfred chuckles at his bold statement. "Thank you so much Yao, how about we make sure this night will be memorable for the both of us?" Alfred asked as he dips Yao. "I would enjoy that" Yao answers as he and spend the whole night talking, dancing, drinking and eventually falling for each other. That night night was certainly one that they will never forget.


End file.
